Agent Potter, au service de la vérité
by Fleur Fanee
Summary: SLASH HPDM Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça en se penchant à sa fenêtre... Il se fait espion au service de la vérité et compte bien élucider ce mystère ! Draco, quant à lui, a du soucis à se faire...


_**

* * *

**_

.! AGENT POTTER, AU SERVICE DE LA VERITE :.

* * *

**_Auteur:_** Fleur Fanée  
**_Disclaimer:_** Les personnages, lieux, et tous autres relatifs à l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JKR. Autrement dit pour nous autres sans le sou lol : ceux qui croient que moi, petite internaute, je peux me faire de la maille avec ce qui suit, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude !

**_Pairing:_** Harry/Draco  
**_Rating:_** M  
**_Avertissement:_** Bien que cela soit écrit très clairement dans les deux lignes ci-dessus, je répète une fois encore que la fic qui suit est un **SLASH**, ce qui implique des relations **homosexuelles** et qui plus est, est notée **M** donc des scènes de **SEXE** sont prévues par l'auteur – c'est mouaaaahhhahahaha lol. Je crois n'avoir rien à ajouter si ce n'est que ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas ;-).

**_NDA:_** Oh Oh Oh !

Joyeux Noël les enfants ! Voilà votre cadeau en retard, mais vous commencez à me connaître, et vous devez savoir que le retard est ma spécialité ! lol  
Je ne m'attarde pas car nous n'avons déjà plus le droit aux RAR et j'ai peur qu'on n'ait bientôt plus le droit de blablater avant les chapitres...

Donc, je vous expose la situation rapidement : Not' Pote Potter – la compote qu'on transpote lol – s'ennuie joyeusement et surprend une scène étrange dans le parc... S'en suit une semaine d'espionnage à la dure, version agent de Men In Black !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, reviewer moiiiii et je répondrai à tout le monde c'est promis juré !

Voili voilou !  
Bisous à tous !

**Fleur.**

PS: Pour ma fic et ma traduction en cours, euh je préfère être honnête, je ne sais pas du tout quand paraîtra la suite... En tout cas, vous avez vu c'est déjà bien, je suis plus mouru ! lol

**

* * *

**

Prologue : _Bizarre...

* * *

_

Moi, Harry Potter, 17 ans et 5 mois à l'époque des faits, actuellement élève de Poudlard, avoue avoir espionné volontairement, à mes risques et périls, en étant totalement inconscient des dangers encourus, Draco Malfoy, 17 ans et 8 mois à l'époque des faits, actuellement élève de Poudlard, sur une période d'une semaine. Et cette semaine aura suffit à changer toute ma vision des choses...

En fait, si vous me demandiez ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais pu vous répondre que j'étais en très mauvais état à ce moment-là, à cause de la menace de Voldemort se faisant de plus en plus pesante, ou encore parce que la routine qui s'était installée à Poudlard commençait à me sortir par le nez. J'aurais aussi pu vous répondre que la vue de Ron et Hermione, bien que je fus content pour eux, me devenait insupportable. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à se lamenter - vous devriez le savoir : dans les six gros bouquins de moi que vous avez lus (cinq pour les feignants), j'ai du me plaindre deux ou trois fois, et c'était totalement justifié ! – alors je ne dirais pas que j'avais de la peine d'être seul alors qu'eux se tripotaient à chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans un couloir vide. Je dirais plutôt que je m'écartais d'eux et préférais de longues promenades en amoureux dans le parc tout seul sous la pluie. Autant vous le dire, ça peut être marrant les deux ou trois premières fois – surtout lorsque les couples cachés dans les buissons croient qu'on ne les voit pas alors qu'on profite du spectacle – mais à la longue, croyez-moi ça lasse. Oh, j'avais bien essayé le Quidditch, mais s'entraîner alors qu'on est déjà le meilleur...

Pour en revenir au sujet, à ce moment-là de l'année, j'étais en piteux état. Moral s'était lassé, lui aussi, d'être dans mes chaussettes et s'était définitivement fait la malle avec ses copains Sourire et Bonne Humeur.

Je ne savais donc pas comment m'occuper. Pourtant en dernière année à Poudlard, ce n'est pas les occupations qui manquent ! Entre les devoirs, les révisions, les petits amis – hum... – ou autres vacances en famille, un élève de septième année ne doit généralement _jamais_ être dehors.

Mais moi... De toute façon, moi vous le savez, je suis un cas à part. Et alors, en ce magnifique dimanche pluvieux de novembre...

" Rooonneuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ?...  
- Ron, je m'ennuieuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!  
- Mais ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis Harry ! me répondit mon bon vieux Ron, occupé à ajuster son nouveau pantalon tout frais payé pour son rendez-vous de l'après-midi avec Hermione. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse !  
- Mais je sais pas moi... me lamentai-je. Reste avec moi cet aprèm...

Ceci agrémenté d'un regard de chien battu et...

- Non !  
- Mais Ron !  
- Non un point c'est tout !"

Mon rouquin préféré n'avait pas tellement l'air crédible. Il évitait mon regard sachant très bien qu'il cèderait. Ron s'était fait prendre au piège par deux fois déjà : il était resté avec moi au lieu d'aller faire une longue promenade avec Hermione et avait manqué de justesse de se faire arracher les cheveux par sa copine. Après tout c'est bien normal, personne ne me résiste... Je plaisante bien sûr, je préfère vous rassurer, vous allez me prendre pour un prétentieux après, bien que cela soit totalement justifié... Mais non, je plaisante ! Humour, humour, quand tu nous tiens... Qui a dit "ce n'est pas drôle" ! Qui !

Et en parlant de prétentieux... Malfoy me sortait particulièrement par les oreilles ces temps-ci. Il profitait de mon état pour me lancer des piques cruelles, bon, bien sûr, cela ne me changeait pas des masses, mais enfin... Avec le temps, j'avais appris à m'en foutre royalement. Cependant, alors que tout le monde semblait avoir bien accepté mon "coming-out" de la rentrée, Malfoy, lui, n'avait pas digéré. Mais alors, pas du tout. A chaque fois que je le croisais, c'était des petites phrases du genre "Eh ! Potter ! Tu t'es rendu compte que les filles ne t'aimaient pas, alors tu t'es retranché sur les mecs ?" ou encore "Tu sais Potter, si un jour Voldemort te chope, il pourrait te demander de lui faire des choses pas très très..."

Bien sûr, je ne l'écoutais pas, mais au fond, il n'avait pas tellement tord en ce qui concerne les filles. Elles n'étaient toutes que des admiratrices, elles ne m'aimaient pas en réalité, et moi j'avais horreur de ça. Et puis, l'attirance physique était inexistante, alors pourquoi vouloir continuer à faire semblant ?

Pour en revenir au sujet, je regardai à ce moment précis mon meilleur ami Ron en train de me laisser tomber royalement pour faire une virée avec l'amour de sa vie. Pathétique... Je me tournai les pouces cinq minutes, je pris une douche – après mûre réflexion – pendant environ vingt minutes, puis me retournai les pouces pour enfin décider de faire mes devoirs. Cependant... j'avais le choix entre étudier 'l'évolution des Patamouffles à travers les différents courants magiques et l'évolution de leurs relations avec les autres créatures magiques des montagnes' ; 'la Grande Offensive des Gobelins de 497 et ses répercutions sur l'économie anglaise' ; et, gardons le meilleur pour la fin, 'les origines, les effets, et les relations entre elles des potions de Sans Souffle, d'Hypnose et de Mâchoire de Babouin'. Alors autant vous dire que j'étais motivé.

Deux minutes après ma grande et bonne résolution, mon regard était plongé dans le vide et ma plume aussi desséchée qu'une feuille morte. Peu à peu, mon regard glissait vers la fenêtre, et comme à chaque fois que je m'ennuyais ferme, je finis par me mettre à scruter le parc dans l'attente d'un quelconque évènement qui viendrait me sortir de ma léthargie.

Et pour une fois, je ne fus pas déçu.

Je suivais du regard une fille de cinquième année, qui me semblait être une Poufsouffle. Elle marchait, suivant l'allée principale en périphérie du parc, et lisait un livre apparemment passionnant. Je n'ai jamais compris comment on peut arriver à lire en marchant... Puis elle passa devant Blaise Zabini qui, lui, ne bougeait pas. Et en y repensant, je remarquai qu'il ne bougeait pas depuis bientôt une demi-heure, depuis le moment où j'avais commencé à épier ce beau petit monde, en fait.

Alors je m'intéressai de plus près à tout ça. Il regardait à droite à gauche, puis derrière lui de temps en temps. Il regardait l'heure, puis recommençait son petit manège. Je me dis qu'il devait sûrement attendre quelqu'un qui ne venait pas. Mais lorsqu'un élève de Serpentard passa devant lui et qu'il lui parla, le Serpentard regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Zabini puis se mit à sourire. C'était de plus en plus bizarre. Zabini se mit à sourire à son tour et ils rirent un instant, puis le Serpentard partit. Je déduis de ces petites manigances que Zabini gardait quelque chose dans le buisson derrière lui. Oui, je sais, c'était très perspicace, appelez-moi Sherlock.

D'après mon expérience, je savais qu'il n'y avait que deux choses qui pouvaient se tramer dans un buisson : un règlement de compte secret réalisé pas tout à fait à l'amiable, ou une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement torride. Cependant le comportement des deux Serpentard ne faisait pencher la balance en faveur d'aucune des deux explications. De loin – car j'étais quand même assez éloignés d'eux – un rire sadique de Serpentard se confondait avec un rire lubrique de Serpentard.

Cependant cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes que j'observais Zabini et cela me semblait un peu long compte tenu du fait qu'il était déjà là depuis une demi-heure. Cinquante minutes pour une bagarre dans laquelle je n'étais pas impliqué et dont je n'avais même pas entendu parler me paraissait tout bonnement impossible... Alors qui Zabini pouvait-il bien garder ? Je commençais à m'impatienter lorsque je vis Zabini se retourner et la silhouette d'un garçon se détacher de l'ombre des buissons.

C'était Thomas Springton, un Serpentard de sixième année. Il était grand, brun aux yeux gris, très pâle de peau, et pour terminer son portrait, je puis vous dire qu'il était classé 7ème dans mon top ten des plus beaux popotins de Poudlard. Je sais ce que j'affirme, je suis sorti avec lui deux mois cette année et nous n'avons pas perdu de notre temps...

Thomas fit un clin d'œil à Zabini qui lui sourit en retour. Ce dernier ne partit pourtant pas avec lui et attendit encore. J'étais au summum de mon excitation : qui avait bien pu s'envoyer en l'air avec mon ex ! Mon cœur s'emballait à l'idée de connaître le ragot le plus important de l'année. Parce que pour que l'intéressé prenne autant de mesures de sécurité, il fallait vraiment qu'il ne veuille pas que ça se sache. Ma gorge commençait à s'assécher et je saisis la bouteille d'eau sur mon bureau. Je me rapprochais de la vitre jusqu'à en être collé comme je distinguais des mouvements dans les buissons. La seconde S de la minute M de l'heure H du jour J allait arriver... Je ne tenais plus en place quand...

Draco Malfoy sortit du buisson. J'en recrachai ma gorgée d'eau sur la fenêtre et laissai tomber la bouteille de mes mains. Incapable de penser quoi que ce soit, j'essuyai vite la vitre et vis Malfoy et Zabini partir en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, je me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil et tentai de joindre les deux bouts.

"Draco Malfoy est du même côté de la barrière, il couche avec mon ex"

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Malfoy avait toujours agi de la façon la plus... hétérosexuelle qui puisse exister ! Je ne savais pas si je devais ressentir de la colère, ou de l'envie, ou...

Après tout, Malfoy couchait avec mon EX ! Et à ce que je sache, Thomas n'avait eu personne après moi, et il se pouvait très bien qu'il m'aime encore, et alors, alors ce rustre de Malfoy saccageait toute chance de pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose avec moi ! Bon, il est vrai que c'était plus sexuel qu'autre chose entre moi et Tom, et puis, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me remettre avec lui... A l'inverse, il fallait avouer que je les enviais tous les deux, car justement, ils étaient tous les deux ! Et moi... Moi, étais-je destiné à être tout seul ?... Mais enfin, si Malfoy – Merlin que c'était bizarre ! – se contentait d'un buisson alors qu'il disposait d'une chambre privée, c'est que cela ne devait pas être très sérieux.

Je n'en revenais pas... Malfoy n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître. Je ne détestais pas celui que je croyais. Et puis d'abord, je ne le détestais pas _vraiment_ : c'était juste ses manières stupides et ses préjugés puérils qui m'exaspéraient. Mais sinon, je ne le connaissais pas. Qu'il était compliqué ce Malfoy ! Et puis il y avait un truc qui clochait. Mr Malfoy m'irritait en me lançant des vannes sur mon homosexualité, mais il n'était pas vierge de ce côté-là lui non plus...

Il nous cachait quelque chose... Et c'est sur cette pensée fabuleuse que j'eus l'idée merveilleuse d'espionner Draco Malfoy. Merlin, pourquoi Ron n'était-il pas resté avec moi cet après-midi ?

* * *

Vaaalaaaaaaa ! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, en tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! 


End file.
